Help System
The Help System (Japanese: ヘルプ help or ヘルプシステム help system) is a feature of , that provides documentation about the game and its features. It is accessed by pressing the L or R buttons on the handheld in FireRed and LeafGreen or by selecting the Help (Japanese: ヘルプをみる see help) entry of the PC in the Generation V games. Topics Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Additional topics may be shown or hidden in different parts of the game. Topics found in the majority of the overworld and in battle are shown below. In the overworld *What should I do in this situation? **What should I be doing? **What are the basics of my adventure? **I can't find the person I want. **I've talked to everyone. Now what? **There's someone blocking my way! **I can't go on! **How do I progress? **What is that person like? **I'm out of things to do. **How are roads and forests different? **What do I do in a cave? **What's a Pokémon Center? **What's a Pokémon Mart? **What is a Gym? **What happened to the item I got? **When can I use items? **I ran out of Potions. **Can I buy Poké Balls? **What's a battle? **How do I prepare for battle? **What is a 's vitality? **Where do Pokémon appear? **I can't catch Pokémon! **I want to make my Pokémon stronger. **The foe Pokémon are too strong! **My Pokémon are hurt! **What is a status problem? **What happens if all my Pokémon faint? **What's a ? **How do I win against a Trainer? **What are Pokémon moves? **I want to add more moves. **What are Hidden moves? **What does a Hidden moves do? **I want to end the game. *How do I do this? **Opening the Menu ***Using "Pokédex" ***Using "Pokémon" ****Using "Summary" ****Using "Switch" ****Using "Item" ***Using "Bag" ****Using an item ****Using a Key Item ****"Register" a Key Item ****Using a Poké Ball *****Using a Potion *****Using the Town Map *****Using a TM *****Using an HM ***Using " " ***Using "Save" ***Using "Option" **Using a move outside of battle *What does this term mean? **Lv. (Level) ** **Exp. (Exp. Points) **Moves **TM **HM Move **HM ** ** ** ** ** **Type **OT **Item **Ability **Move Type **Nature **ID No. **PP **Power **Accuracy **Status Problem **FNT **Evolution **Items **Key Items **Poké Balls **Play Time **Money **Badges In battle *What should I do in this situation? **What's a battle? **What are Pokémon moves? **What moves should I use? **What is a 's vitality? **My Pokémon are hurt! **I can't catch Pokémon! **Can I buy Poké Balls? **I ran out of Potions. **I want to make my Pokémon stronger. **The foe Pokémon are too strong! **What is a status problem? **What happens if all my Pokémon faint? *How do I do this? **Using " " **Using "Pokémon" ***Using "Shift" ***Using "Summary" **Using "Bag" ***Using an item ***Using a Poké Ball **Using "Run" *What does this term mean? **(same as in the overworld) *Type Matchup List **Using the Type Matchup List **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: **Own move type: **Own Pokémon type: Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 Additional topics become available as the player progresses in the game. *Main Menu **Continue **New Game **Mystery Gift **Battle Competition **Digital Player ID **Game Sync Settings **Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Settings **Mic Test *Pokémon Center Info **Pokémon Center **Move Pokémon in the PC **Move Pokémon ** **How to Start a Link Trade **How to Start a Link Battle **Single Battle **Double Battle **Triple Battle **Rotation Battle **Wonder Launcher **Union Room **Wi-Fi Club **Global Terminal **Friend Code *C-Gear Info **C-Gear ** **What is a Passerby Survey? **Accepting a Passerby Survey Request **Starting a Passerby Survey **Reporting Passerby Survey Results **Infrared Connection **Game Sync **Entralink **Pass Power **Pass Orb *About "Menu" **Bag ** **Pokédex *About "Battle" **Tips on Catching Pokémon **Types and Type Matchup **"Physical," "Special," and "Status" **Fainted ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Info **Exp. Points **Evolution **"Nature" and "Characteristic" **Pokérus **Pokémon's *Other Topics **Running **Dowsing MCHN **Xtransceiver **Gym Badges **Ready Button **Medal Rally **Transfer Pokémon with Poké Transfer **Catch Pokémon with Poké Transfer Category:Game mechanics